Delete the Skeletons
This ticket features ROBLOX Support agent Smith. __TOC__ Tyler Jones, Sep 24, 17:15: KAY I KEEP FINDING SKELTOBS EVERY WERE IN TH EGAMES ADN I NEED IT TO SPOT the skeltonnes are in my dreams now and they are nightmares i need to you give me advise me whenever i BUILD my palce in roblox stoolio sceletons apeer and they chaze me and i cant bild like that yaknow whats making the skooltons GUYS!!! thx Smith, Sep 24, 23:20: Hello Tyler, Thank you for contacting us. We understand that sometimes you may run into some problems building and scripting that you just can't figure out a solution to. With all of the power available through ROBLOX and ROBLOX Studio, you may even have difficulty knowing where to start. Luckily, we have several sources of information that might be able to help. Please check out the following help article for information on each of these sources: https://en.help.roblox.com/hc/en-us/articles/203625344 Sincerely, Smith Customer Service ROBLOX https://en.help.roblox.com/ Tyler Jones, Sep 24, 23:26: NO the problim is that when evre i click the build mode; i go tomy game and there arr tonnes of SKELTRONS.. how do i delite the monsters plz THX Smith, Sep 25, 00:19: Hi Tyler, Thank you for updating us. We have many different resources available to answer questions about all the features on ROBLOX: Help page - https://en.help.roblox.com/ There are many different articles to help answer your questions about ROBLOX. Enter keywords into the search bar to find your answers. Scripting Wiki - at http://wiki.roblox.com Answers to Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs), tutorials on building games and making clothing, and a scripting guide can all be found there. News page - at http://blog.roblox.com/ Updates, new items, features, contests and many more things will be announced there first. You can also search through the past articles for helpful information. Forums - at http://www.roblox.com/forum/ There may already be a post there with the information that you need. You can also post your questions there to get help from fellow users. Sincerely, Smith Customer Service ROBLOX https://en.help.roblox.com/ Tyler Jones, Sep 25, 13:39: GRRR smith go away i wanna real serpport guy/girl to help me stop copy pasting me stopstoptop THE SKEWLERONS ARE THERE AND THEY ARE EVERYWHERE WHEN i open a place in the roblix stulio build mode lots lots of slulltons spawn wait could it be a VIRUS in my builderplace!!! Smith, Sep 26, 05:33: Hi Tyler, Thank you for updating us. Unfortunately, sometimes players create models or plugins that don't really do what they say they will and can sometimes cause unintended and/or undesired behavior. This is typically referred to as 'Infected'. For more information including assistance with removing an infection from one of your places or tips on how to prevent an infection in the first place, please see the following help article: https://en.help.roblox.com/hc/en-us/articles/203312920 If you need further assistance, please provide the link of your place to investigate the exact issue. Sincerely, Smith Customer Service ROBLOX https://en.help.roblox.com/ Tyler Jones, Sep 26, 17:51: okay okay okay okay OKAAY i kno its a infected but lissen here smithy HOW DO I GET RID OF IT HUH i kno i can resit my place but i don wanna,, befor the SCYLYTONS i builded the tallest bomb sheltor ever and i wan na keep it UNDERSTAND SO tell me how to i can delite the monsters and keep the obmb sheltor i builded IT TOOK 500 HOURS to make the sheltor so,, ya better fix this SMITHY Smith, Sep 26, 23:30: Hi Tyler, Thank you for updating us. Could you please provide the link of your game to better assist you with your issue? Sincerely, Smith Customer Service ROBLOX https://en.help.roblox.com/ Jasmine, Sep 28, 23:36: Hello Tyler, This ticket has been closed as we have received no further response from you. However, if you still need assistance, you can reply to this email at any time to reopen the ticket and we'll be happy to assist you further. Please be sure to include any previously requested information. Sincerely, Jasmine Customer Service ROBLOX https://en.help.roblox.com/ __TOC__ Category:Fake Support Tickets